PokeMorph Academy!
by MewMewLight271
Summary: REPOSTED! I had to repost since a reporter (Nicely over PM) asked me to start over since she didn't want to report me. Ethan is a PokeMorph with an easy life. Everything turns upside down when he goes to a new Academy. There, he will make friends and foes, and may even confess a crush! ORINGALLY CALLED POKEPEOPLE ACADEMY!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**'**We are bonded with the spirit of Pokemon. We are gifted upon belief. But, is it right that we have to be called 'Freaks', 'Weirdo's', and much more. We have blood in us and a pounding heart. Yet, we are treated so differently. I've had enough though, it's time we stop cowering and stand up for ourselves.' A woman with long white hair and golden eyes stared at the night sky.

Suddenly, behind her the door was slammed open and out came rushing a young girl with purple hair that stick out everywhere. She wore a simple black sundress and her eyes were green, one of them had a black swirl in them. The woman turned around and stared at the young girl. "Spirit, what's wrong?"

"We've successfully sent out all the invitations'." Spirit, the girl, replied with a curt nod.

The woman grinned. "Good, you may leave now." Spirit nodded and immediately left, shutting the door behind her. "Hehe..."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Opening Song:** **True Light** by Shunichi Miyamoto

**Ending Song**: **Sakura Modern** by Alan

* * *

"WAKE UP!" A voice yelled. A boy with black messy hair with a streak of blue in it, jolted up to sitting position. He sent a glare to the girl who woke him up. She was laughing her head off, exiting the room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, by the way, Moon and Kori are here." She said loudly so he could hear her from the hallway. His eyes went wide.

"WHAT!?"

He jumped off the bed, epically failing, and hit his nose. "YOWCH!" He cried out. He got up and grabbed his hairbrush. He held on the handle very tightly, so tightly it broke. "No!" He yelled in frustration. Tossing the remains behind him, he opened his brown oak drawers and digs his way through all the clothes. After a while, he finds his favorite shirt, and jeans. Quickly changing into his jeans, he tries to put his shirt on and once he put his arm into the left sleeve, he somehow hits his head with his hand.

"I'm full of bad luck today, aren't I?" He asks him self. When he was done, he raced downstairs to see his mother and Moon and Kori.

Moon had jet black hair that was let down, reaching to her waist. Her bangs were swept to the right side, covering half of her eyes, while the rest where at the left. Her skin was a somewhat ghostly pale, and her eyes were red with some hints of brown in them. She wore a red tank top and a black skirt that fell above her knees and wore red flats with black tiny bows.

Kori had light blue hair up in a ponytail with some of her hair sticking out. She had bangs, but they were held at the right side of her face by two dark blue pins. She wore a white collared shirt with blue jeans. For shoes, she wore simple dark blue high-tops.

They both looked up when they heard him approached. Kori got up, stretched and mumbled, "Finally…" The boy rolled his eyes. "Let's just go." He mumbled, heading for the door.

"You're not gonna eat breakfast, Ethan?" Moon asked.

"Yep! I'll be fine without it!"

"Just wait for a few minutes and he's gonna be begging to come back for some food." Kori mumbled, fiddling with her pins. The boy, Ethan, shot her a glare. Moon sighed and went outside as soon as Ethan opened the door. It was sunny and a breeze just passed, ruffling Moon's hair. 'This is going to be a long year…' All three of them thought, sighing.

**That's the end of this chapter! Sorry! I was making the opening and ending, but then my friend told me I was doing it wrong, so I simply gave up. To make up for this, I will make another chapter that will either be uploaded today or tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2! Plus, does anyone know where to get a Mei/Rosa Cosplay costume? Or even a Snivy doll? Well, Enjoy! Also, * means I'll explain more in detail as I can. …. That sentence didn't even make sense to me….. Just keep on reading…**

**Meanwhile at the Academy~**

A boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes waited patiently in front of the second-class* dorm. His hair was spiked down (imagine Sir Aaron's/Riley's hair style) and he wore the Academies uniform. It was, for the boys, a black button down blazer with matching black jeans. For shoes he wore black high-tops with white lacing. "Hey! Hey, Vlad!" A boy's voice shouted, about a mile away. Vlad looked to the side where the voice came from and saw two boys. Err, twins to be exact. They both had blonde hair and one of the twin's eyes was red while the other was blue. They wore nearly the same exact thing as Vlad, but their shoes were red converse.

The blue-eyed twin grinned as Vlad sighed. "You guys are in the second-class?" Vlad asked. The twins nodded. "I and Len's spirit Pokémon are Plusle and Minun. They don't evolve, so they placed us here instead of the first class." The red eyed twin said. Vlad nodded.

"Let's get this party started!" Len suddenly yelled, dancing random moves. Vlad and the red-eyed twin sweatdropped.

Vlad faced the red-eyed twin, "Are you sure you guys are brothers, Leo?" The red-eyed twin, Leo, sighed and nodded sadly. Len stopped dancing and looked at them. "What?" Vlad gave a nervous chuckle while Leo shook his head muttering, "How are we related?"

"Is this Dorm A11?" A nervous voice asked. They all turned to see a boy with messy black hair with a streak of blue and nervous yellow eyes. Unlike the others', he wasn't wearing the uniform. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a 'LOL' icon, blue jeans and simple black converse. Leo cocked his head to the side. "Why aren't you wearing the uniform?" He asked.

The boys eyes widen and asked rather loudly, "There's uniforms?!" Vlad stayed quiet while Len nodded. The boy stomped his foot down. "Grr! I should have known!" He yelled to no one in particular. Vlad, Leo, and Len sweatdropped as the boy raged on.

"Um, who are you? I'm Leo," Leo introduced himself before introducing the others. "This is Vlad," Leo motioned his hand to Vlad who shyly nodded, "And this is my twin brother, Len." He pointed to Len who was off in space.

The boy stopped raging and introduced himself. "My name is Ethan Denkou. Nice to meet all. And, can you guys answer my question?" Leo nodded. "Yes, this is Dorm A11." Ethan let out a sigh of relief.

Len checked his blue spotted watch, and he smiled. He fistpumped the air and yelled out, "Alright! We have two more hours till the orientation!" He grinned mischievously and said to his twin brother, "You know what that means, right Leo?" Leo gulped and looked uncomfortable. Len grabbed Leo and raced off yelling behind his shoulder, "See ya later Vlad, oh and you too Ethan!"

"Help me!" Leo cried out. Vlad and Ethan sweatdropped. "Well, their gone," Ethan faced Vlad. "Do you know where the girl dorms are at?" Vlad nodded. "I'll show you the way."

As Vlad showed Ethan the way, Ethan gazed at the scenery around him. There was fountains, and fields, a lot of them as well. A voice brought him back to earth. "We're here." Vlad said, pointing to a pink building with signs in front of it. "Ethan! You're here!" A girl's voice yelled, not far from where Vlad and Ethan where. Ethan and Vlad looked up and saw a girl with jet black hair and red eyes. "Moon!" Ethan looked at the sign. "You're in the first class dorm?"

"Yeah!" She yelled. Vlad sweatdropped as they continued to talk. 'Did they forget me?' Vlad thought, silently leaving unnoticed.

**Hey! Okay explanation time!** X3

**1.-**A boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes waited patiently in front of the second-class* dorm.

**The PokePeople are put in their classes/dorms by the evolution. Like this may be a spoiler, but Ethan is a Luxio Morph and Moon is a Vulpix Morph. Since Moon is the first evolution, she is placed in the first class. Ethan is the second evolution, so he is in the second class. Hope that made sense…. Until next time, bye! **


End file.
